


Pynk

by SexyDex (The_lovely_noodles)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Begging, Big/little elements, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breeding, College AU, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Everyone's 18 in this, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Shiro (Voltron), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Shiro calls Lance Baby Boy, Shy Lance (Voltron), Strap-Ons, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), We Die Like Men, but it's a backdrop for their very emotional fucking, but not a lot, he loves lance so much, mentioned breeding, no editing this, shance, shiro is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lovely_noodles/pseuds/SexyDex
Summary: Shiro gets a surprise from his boyfriend.





	Pynk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the writing of this is??? somewhat comedic (when I say comedic I mean kind of unsexy), and super casual and some is some really filthy filthy stuff. I'll admit, this is extremely self indulgent and has all of my favorite sex things in em. Also I headcanon Shiro as a trans man, so you'll get some elements related to that here. I'm gonna say upfront that Shiro is an outright top here.

Oh- _oh-_ Shiro feels his lungs tighten when Lance steps out of the bathroom of their room.  Shiro forgets that Lance is _hot._

“Shiro.” Lance says and his eyes flutter and glitter and Shiro wants to look, by god he wants to- but he can’t help but glow bright red whenever he gives Lance a glance over.  

Fuck- fuck- Shiro feels a wash of arousal over him, burning in his abdomen.   _Shit-_ he’s wetter than the Niagara Falls and on top of that, his play packer is stored in their medicine cabinet.

“Shiro.” Lance says again and he wraps an arm around Shiro’s waist, pulling at his cargo belt loops, “Get out of your head Shiro.”  

Shiro decides to face him again, his face and chest burning with every lick of arousal in his stomach and Lance kisses him, the jewelry that hung off his shoulders and around his wrists and neck making a light jingling noise as he holds his face.  

“You look very pretty.” Shiro hums quietly between kisses, and by god he does- light blue thigh highs and hard cock, his chest is adorned with golden chains linking up to a golden collar, “Did you get all of this ready for me?”

Lance lets out a short laugh- “yes, and so what?”  

“It’s… good.” Shiro murmurs out in a husky voice- it’s more than good, it’s amazing and god fucking dammit he’s chafing up with how wet he feels, packer and all.  

Lance runs a hand up along Shiro’s stomach, rubs a nipple through his tank top, kisses his lips and face and nose.   Shiro sighs at the sensation and lets his eyes close as Lance sucks a mark on his collarbone. He can feel Lance’s bare cock rubbing up near the inside of his thigh and Shiro ends up ghosting his fingers along Lance’s back, settling on giving Lance’s ass a cursory squeeze, Lance makes a small desperate noise and Shiro purses his lips, a sharp bite of arousal in his stomach.   Holy _fuck_ is he horny.  

“You look pretty cute too.” Lance says, his voice warm against his ear, “and handsome, all nice and handsome.”  

Shiro feels himself flush brighter than before and he could practically feel Lance grin at him.  

“I’d like to see more of you.” Lance tugs again at Shiro’s cargo shorts and Shiro huffs out a short chuckle.  

“Alright alright- hold up there tiger.” Shiro says and he peels off the cargo shorts, and Lance glances downward with a smile.  

“You wanna go get the strap on?” Lance kisses the corner of his lips as he says this.

Shiro smiles, kisses him back, “Do you?”  

 

Lance preens against him, once again dragging his cock along the inside of Shiro’s thigh.  Shiro makes a deep humming noise as Lance tries to grind on him, then he turns back to the bathroom.  Shiro reaches out, flicks his fingers along the fatty cheek of Lance’s ass, feeling a lick of satisfaction when Lance squeaks.  Shiro’s fingers reaches down to his boxer briefs, pulling out the packer from within, walking into the bathroom to join Lance.

Lance looks fucking gorgeous in the mirror, nipples dark and rosy and golden chains stark against his skin.  His cock seems half hard now, probably from how prep can bring about lulls in play. Shiro decides to pinch Lance’s ass again as Lance rustles around in the medicine cabinet.  

“Shiro!” Lance whines, “That’s the second time!”  

Shiro grins, pecks a kiss on Lance’s shoulder, “Can’t help it baby, you’re such a tease.”

He puts away the packer and just in time Lance manages to find Shiro’s harness.   Shiro finds the dildo- a realistic silicone thing that he’s happily fucked Lance with several times.  

Shiro strokes the head of Lance’s cock, and Lance groans into the touch, kissing his mouth, pulling at his lips with his teeth.  

“Let me- let me touch you- p-please!” Lance sounds desperate and Shiro swipes along the head of Lance’s cock again, reveling in how he keens.  

“Where would you like to touch me?” Shiro’s breath is on Lance’s ear and Lance is tense and hot against him, whimpering.  

“Y-your c-cock,” Lance whimpers, and he makes another squeaky and desperate noise when Shiro squeezes Lance’s balls.  

Shiro gently takes Lance’s hand with his prosthesis, thumb against Lance’s palm and Shiro places Lance’s palm underneath his boxer briefs.  Lance cups his mound and finds his cock, rubbing gently in circles and Shiro’s hips gyrate into the touch, grunting. Lance is mumbling nonsense, groaning again when Shiro strokes Lance’s cock.  

“Y-you dressed up so pretty.” Shiro compliments, voice stuttering when Lance rubs him faster, “You’re… mmm, touching me s-so well…”

Shiro makes sure to rub the top of Lance’s cock, making him twist against the bathroom counter.  

“S-Shiro— _ah!_ Shiro- I—I’m coming… ‘s good— p-please don’t stop— _haah!”_ Lance lets out a broken whine when Shiro pulls away and Lance takes the cue to pull his hand out of Shiro’s boxer briefs and Shiro already feels riled up, cock hard against the cloth of his boxer briefs.  

“Y-you’ve got me so fucking wet and hard baby boy…” Shiro hums and presses another kiss to Lance’s mouth, “I should reward you, for being so good.”

Shiro ends up holding Lance’s hand, pulling him into their bedroom.  

“I want you on your back.  I want to see you. ” Shiro says and Lance visibly flushes.  

“On—on the bed--?”  

Shiro kisses the Adam’s apple of Lance’s throat.  

“You know,” Shiro hums and Lance lays back on the edge of their bed, harness and dildo off to the side on the floor.  

There’s a little bottle of lube on their nightstand and Shiro takes the opportunity to drizzle some onto his fingers.

Shiro pushes Lance’s legs apart and pulls his hips up, thanking the stars that Lance was so flexible.  

“C-Cold!” Lance whimpers, “S-Shiro—don’t tease m-me.”

Shiro lets out a chuckle as he parts Lance’s ass drizzling more lube directly onto the puckered hole and taut sack.  

Shiro nuzzles his lips against the bottom of Lance’s ballsack breathing along the line that leads to his ass and he wriggles his tongue along the hole, a sharp sensation of pride running through him when Lance jerks and moans aloud.  

“S—Shiro- f-fuck…hnnn—I-I’m s-sensitive— _ngh!”_ Lance keens when Shiro presses his tongue against Lance’s perineum, “F-fuck…! Shiro- S-Shiro- P-please, inside— _hhhah_!”  

Inside? Shiro can do that and Shiro wriggles his tongue into Lance’s ass, inserting a finger along with it.

“S-Shiro--! F-Fuck—Shiro!”  Lance grunts out, his hips canting, trying to fuck onto Shiro’s tongue, voice breaking into staggering groans when Shiro bends his index finger, presses against his prostate, fingers twisting within  Lance with an audible squelch.

 

Lance keens, legs tensing up under Shiro’s steady hand, gasping and choked.  Shiro notices how one hand is gripping the bed sheets, the other is nowhere to be seen.  

 

Shiro pulls away suddenly, withdrawing his fingers, now slick with lube and spit, revels in how Lance groans and whines, hips twisting and searching for Shiro’s fingers.  

 

Shiro looks up at Lance from where he is, a hard wash of arousal pressing onto his cock, soaking through his briefs.  Lance’s eyes are squeezed shut, panting and whining and Shiro moves up to kiss his forehead.

“You weren’t trying to cum were you?” Shiro’s voice stays light, almost conversational and Lance inhales deep, cracks his eyes open to look at him through his lashes.  

He’s being shy, lips bruised from how hard he was biting them.  Lance shakes his head, hand still clenched on his stomach.

 

“Do you want me to tie your hands to keep you from touching yourself?”  Shiro asks him, presses a kiss inside of Lance’s thigh.

 

“N--no, I won’t touch-- myself.”  Lance’s voice is breathless, so quiet and shy now and Shiro runs a hand over Lance’s stomach, the skin soft against his stomach and Lance makes another whine at the touch.  

 

“Are you sure?”  Shiro asks him, he goes up again, kisses the corner of Lance’s mouth, threads his fingers through Lance’s hair.  

Lance nods, calmer now and Shiro smiles, kneeling back down.  

“I’m still wet baby boy.”  Shiro murmurs to him, presses a kiss to Lance’s stiff cock before he stands, “Do you want to do something about it?”  

Lance sits up, still wearing the jewelry and Shiro unclips the choker from around Lance’s neck, disassembles the elaborate display from his wrists.  His eyes suddenly glimmering at the change of pace, darting to Shiro’s briefs, and Shiro feels his heart jump in his throat at the enthusiasm.

For a second Shiro feels a lick of uncertainty.  He’s eaten Lance out plenty of times and Lance has sucked his silicone strap on like a pro. However, Shiro’s never asked Lance to eat him out before.  

Lance’s fingers find his hips, brushing over the line between his briefs and skin, hooking underneath.  

“Can I?” Lance asks, his voice thick with hoarse excitement and Shiro’s mouth goes dry when Lance looks up at him with his lashes again, blue eyes like little sapphires.  

“Go right ahead.”  He sounds breathless and Lance surges forward, mouth pressing a kiss against Shiro’s abdomen, peeling off Shiro’s soaked through boxers.  Lance is staring at his cock and mound, with an expression of awe, as if he hasn’t seen Shiro’s dick before. Sure, Lance is bigger than him, but that’s out of circumstance and Lance looks up at Shiro, pulling him out of his own train of thought.

“May I use my fingers and tongue please?”  Lance is asking so nicely and Shiro purses his lips when he feels himself getting wetter, “Please _sir?”_

“Yes, of course baby boy.”  Shiro says, and he finds himself tugging his labia apart, allowing his cock to peak through even more so.  Lance presses his mouth against Shiro’s cock, tongue rolling around the head and the underside and Shiro’s hand threads through Lance’s hair a sudden jump of pleasure rippling through him as Lance’s tongue continues to suckle him, nose buried in his pubic hair.  

“S--shit,”  Shiro curses, gritting his teeth, rutting forward against Lance’s mouth, every lick from his tongue, making him let out a sharp gasp, his hole gushing and slick.   Lance seems to be encouraged by the short tight sounds that Shiro is making, because he quickens his ministrations, humming around him, suckling loudly, stretching his labia wide to get the full length of Shiro’s cock.  

“F--fuck-- oh--fuck-- s--shit--shit--”  Shiro punches his last curse with a strangled moan and he’s sharply building, so _very_ close--

Shiro grabs a hunk of Lance’s hair, pulls him away from his cock and Lance whines at him, lips and cheeks flushed and shiny with how wet Shiro was.  

“Was almost close--”  Shiro says, “I want to fuck you before I cum baby boy, you did such a good job, and you look so so pretty. I wish you could look at yourself.”  Lance looks away from on his knees, suddenly shy again and Shiro’s chest washes over with warm affection.

“Hey, hey--”  Shiro gently turns Lance’s head to face him, his eyes wide and pretty his hair a mess and flush and Shiro’s feels a catch in his chest, “Look at me, you’re so good at this--”  He gestures, encouraging Lance to stand and his cock is still heavy between his legs, Shiro cups Lance’s face, thumb rubbing his cheek, fingers rubbing the back of his neck. Lance’s eyes flutter close at the sensation, turning his head to kiss Shiro’s palm.  

 

“You’re so... pretty.”  Shiro pulls him closer for a languid kiss, eliciting a short round of giggles from Lance.  Shiro chuckles with him, his chest swelling with affection when Lance’s darts his eyes away, his smile small and bashful.  Shiro’s hands find Lance’s cock again, loves the moaning hum that vibrates in Lance’s chest, face buried in Shiro’s shoulder.  

Shiro tilts Lance back onto the bed, pecking his jaw, and turns to the harness, adjusting the dildo attached.  He snatches up the bottle of lube again and leans over Lance, kissing him again and pushing his thighs back.

 

“Tell me if it hurts okay?” Shiro murmurs, hand running along Lance’s leg, the tip of the dildo rubbing against Lance’s hole. Lance nods shyly at him again, hands folded at the back of his head.  Shiro drizzles more lube over the dildo as he slides in, humming in appreciation when Lance’s hole stretches to accommodate its size. Lance makes a small whining noise, arm now over his eyes and Shiro presses forward a little firmer, one knee on the bed.  

“You’re so tight,”  Shiro says his voice rough, his belly a pool of fire.  His thumb caresses around Lance’s stretched rim, grinning when Lance lets out a breathless gasp at the touch.

“You’re taking my cock so well baby.”  He thrusts slow again, hands pushing Lance’s knees to his chest, “I should breed you, fuck you pregnant--” Shiro thrusts deeper, slower into Lance, his thighs pressing against Lance’s ass.

 

“S--shit-- Shiro--”  Lance starts, he twitches, and Shiro pulls out slowly, drizzling more lube on the dildo, “Hhn-- f--fuck-- oh--hhh-- _ah!”_ Shiro is back inside of him again, pressing against Lance’s prostate and he tries to squirm, fuck himself on the dildo.  

 

“You’re so eager like this,”  Shiro murmurs, staying still, “look at you Lance, you’re so fucking pretty on my cock.”   Lance whines, arms tight over his eyes as Shiro pushes Lance towards the middle of the bed, now fully hunched over Lance, buried as deep as he could go, pressed against Lance’s prostate, “I really _should_ breed you. You’d look pretty cute, filled with cum-- it’s a shame we don’t have a dildo that does that.”  

Lance whimpers at him, lips bitten, arms no longer shielding his eyes, instead his eyes glitter up at him through his lashes.  

“I’d like that.”  Lance murmurs to him and Shiro grins, fucks into him deeper, presses a kiss to Lance’s nose, even as Lance’s eyes squeeze shut with every stroke against his prostate, face contorting, lips moving with soundless words.  

 

Shiro pulls out, tortuously slow, and Lance lets out a half gasp, half moan when Lance is left empty, tense and twitching.

 

“Shiro,” He finally gets out, inhaling deep, “Shiro--please--p--please fuck me.”  

 _Oh Shit_ \-- Shiro’s really wet now, Lance’s knees pushed to his chest, hole slick and puckering.

 

Shiro presses inside again, harder this time, quicker reveling in Lance’s sharp choked gasp of surprise, followed by a deep “ _Yesss--”_ and he fucks Lance deep, hard enough to heard the slap of skin against skin.  Lance squirms against him, hands wrapped around his neck gasping and moaning with every thrust that Shiro did.  

“Look-- at-- you--” Shiro grunts, thrusting harder, “So-- fucking-- gorgeous--”  

 

Lance lets in a rattled gasp, whining and scratching at Shiro’s back, cursing.

 

“You wish this cock made you pregnant don’t you?”  Shiro murmurs against Lance’s ear.

 

“ _Holy Fuck-- f--fuck-- y--yes--Shiro-- please--fuck-- fuck me--”_ Lance starts babbling, _“Breed me--p--please-- !”_

Shiro fucks into him, hard enough to shake the bed to muss up Lance’s hair even more than he did before.  

“S _hiro_ \--! ‘m close--m-may I p--please c-cum-?” Lance starts to beg and Shiro kisses his jaw again,

“Cum as much as you want baby boy.”  Shiro tells him, “Cum for me.”

Lance gasps, spasms and his chest is now splattered with cum, his body seizing.  

“Holy fuck.”  Shiro murmurs with amazement, he pulls out, pushes the cock again into Lance.  

“F--fuck! S--Shiro--’m sensitive-- fuck-- fuck--”  Lance sobs out, “Fuck-- s--shit-- _T-Takashi-- you’ll make me hard again--!”_  

Shiro almost has a heart attack, wants to rub himself underneath the harness, fuck Lance until he’s chanting his first name and begging to cum again.  

“Please do,”  Shiro tells him in a hoarse, “F-fuck-- Lance--I wanna see you cum again.”

Lance whines, cock stiff against his stomach, sniffling.   _“--I’m gonna c-cum again- p-please--harder--please-- p-please Takashi--”_

Shiro complies, still wet and riled up and _nowhere near_ cumming.  Lance cums again with a sharp spasm and harsh sob.  Shiro pulls out of Lance again, dildo slick with lube, his thighs soaking from how wet and hard he feels.  

“S-shit--”  Shiro says shakily, “N-never seen you cum that hard--”  

Lance sits up, stretching reaches over to him calm looking and sated, watching Shiro pull off the harness.  

“You didn’t cum yet.”  He says, his voice is coarse and relaxed and Shiro feels his face heating up,  “I don’t want you to finish by yourself.” and Lance’s fingers are on his cock, rubbing so hard that Shiro groans into the touch, grinding on Lance’s palm, suddenly desperate.  

“F--fuck-- Lance-- you’re s--so fucking--”  Shiro’s eyes squeeze shut, his orgasm rising quickly a keen rising from his throat, “G--good-- _god-- yes yes yes--!”_  He freezes, cock pulsing with his orgasm, his thighs and hole slick with cum and arousal his hands suddenly pressing into his eyes, sighing when Lance keeps rubbing him through his orgasm.  Then, like a weight, fatigue slips through his bones, Lance pressing a lazy kiss to his lips, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

Oh, right-- they’re very very sweaty, and it’s getting gross.  

“Shower?”  

“Shower.”    

  


 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> While my blog @Veltron is majority sfw I do post some nsfw here and there, but it's explicitly tagged as NSFW for all of the people who wanna blacklist that content. Soooo, hmu @ Veltron to talk abt Voltron and stuff or help me fill my Badthingshappen bingo card or something or hmu at my sideblog Lungs-N-Langst for some Langst content that I may never update.


End file.
